The Great Four
by Howling Light in the Shadows
Summary: When the world is thretend by an ancent evil two young women must go on a jounrey to find the wepons along with the two men that can help them distory it. Thoe what will happen when the dark seacrets hidden in their past are broght light.


As Mira and Luna walked into the tavern the smell of food, and booz filled the air. It took a bit for their eyes to ajust from the night to the dim lighting of the tavern as they walked to the far corner of the bar, both of them sitting so that they could see who was walking in or out of the bar. Luna feeling a little stiff stood to streched her cargo pants hangingloose around her hips, andher green tank top showing her belly button as she did so. She could feel the tips of her long brade she had her long beutiful purple hair in, brush her lower back making her skin crawl a little**, **as she sat back down she looked at her friend whatching Mira's bangs hanging loosely in her face showing only glimpses of golden eyes, the light from the overhanging lantern showing the red tint to her midnight black hair. With Mira's ears and tails hidden under her cloke she looked like anyother human,but Luna knew that other then Nana the preastess that had raisd them she was the only human that knew what her crafty friend was. A black kitsune was rare, but it was also rare for a human not to know were they belonged. Luna noticed her friends muscels tens up as some drunken men walked past**. **Luna whatched as Mira relaxed, unlike Mira who had muscel tone Luna was more slimly built, but she could win any fiight with just her fists.

Luna smiled at Mira "Easy little demon don't want to kill any helpless humans and draw attention now do you."

**"**Huh yeah sorry it's just that the last job I had was more then a little tiring," she yeaned as she sat up stretching wile scratching the back of her neck wearily," not to mention I'm hungry as hell."

Luna smiled at this remembering her friend's last bounty hunting job. Mira had to drag some drunken pig of a man out of a bar that kept hitting on her, but she got paid quit well by the athorities though so she only complained slightly. Luna pulled out an old peace of parchment from her bag. On it was the map their care taker had given her so they could find the sacred artifacts of the four gods. The Flames of the North, the Talon of the East,the Fang of the South,and the Heart of the West. She laid the old paper on the table putting mugs on the corners to keep it form rolling back up. "Ok so we're here in the town right before the City of Flames, so we can probably make it there before morning if we start soon."

** "**Ok and what're we looking for again?" Mira sighed looking at the map in a daze.

Luna shackes her head knowing Mira was more worried with her stomach then the task at hand, so she calls the bar tender over and orders Mira something to eat. "Now we're looking for your Flame of the East remember what Nana said 'Mira you get the first weapon, Luna gets the last,and two others will come in between, then you can defeat the evil lord. Mira don't think with your stomach."

"Yeah, yeah, but how the heck are we going to find the other two when we have no idea of who they are or what they look like?" The bar tender came back with an order of biskets and gravy. She thanks him as he sets the plate down. "Hell I don't even know if I'm the one even for the first, I mean isn't it suppose to be someone who has endless amount of courage or something like that."

Luna looks up at Mira with an icy gaze her light blue eyes darkening "courage comes in many forms dumb ass, just because you don't have the courage to face your past doesn't mean you don't have a different kind. Damn didn't you listen to any thing that Nana or the others at the temple would say."

Mira rolls her eyes "Yes I did, but still how the hell are we going to find the others?" she sighed wanting to change the subject.

"Nana told me that we would know when we saw them, so yeah I have no clue." Luna sighs as she scraces her head.

**"**You and I both," Mira takes the last bit of food ,"so first stop is the City of Flames.

**"**Yes we should actually be leaving right now for it if we want to make it in time."

"Right." as Mira gets up out of the chair it made a screeching sound alerting the bartender to came over so she could give him a tip, and the money for the meal. Luna on the other hand walks out the door, and down the street knowning Mira would catch up to her after she was done paying. "Hey wait up," Mira called quickly catching up with Luna who was already half way to the edge of town. "Hey maybe we'll find something of your past on the way, you know befor Nana took you in at the temple."

Luna looks at her knowing that Mira didn't know that she had been at the temple since she was just a baby,** "**yeah maybe." she smiles.

**"**Well lookes like its nothing but forest from her on out" she sighed as they reached the end of the town.

**(2 hours later)**

**Mira****: **This is actually a nice walk **(smiles) **the freash night air is relaxing.

**Luna****: **Yeah until something comes out, and attacks us then it's bad.

**Mira****: **I'm pretty sure that we can take on anything out here **(she smirks as she takes off ther cloik, anvailing her three snowy white tails that seem to glicen in the moonlight.)**

**Luna****: **Yeah I know.

**Mira****: **Ok so how far is the city from here** (she sighed as she streched her arms.)**

**Luna****: (stops and point's to a huge white wall that seemed to just show up out of no were.) **we're here.

**Mira****: **Ok that was fast **( she puts her cloke back on hidding her tails once again. They walk up to the main gate which had a bunch of guards in front of the door and on top of the wall. The door had a picture of the regions goddess Yuuki, the golden carving in the door also had yuuki's pet dragon Riyuu swirling around her head, and its tail wrapping around her arm.)**

**Guard****: **Halt you cannot enter unless you have business here. **(the man was very tall and the armer that he wore made him look extermly strong. The armer that he was waring was silver with a golden Riyuu rapped in a circle on the brest plate.)**

**Luna****: (She sighed at the very tall, very buff man, then she looked him dead in the eyes.) **my name is Luna Kintachi, and this is Mira Silverfang we do have very important business now step aside.

**Guard****:(The guard snorted) **and what business do two little girls have here in the great city of Yuu?

**Mira****: **Little, oh I'll show you little**(she starts to walk up to the guard.)**

**Luna****:**Wait Mira **( she turns back to the guard) **we're here for the Flames of the North.

**Guard****: (she hears all the guards laughing at her) **only the chosen few can have the sacred weapons and I dout that two little girls can handle them.

**Luna****: **Ok then **( she nods to Mira)**

**Mira****: **Finaly** (she walks up to the guard smiling, and grabs his wrist, looks up at him then in a blink of an eye she had him face down on the ground pined with her knee, then she whispers in his ear.) **now who are you calling a little girlyou pathetic exuse of a man.

**Capton****: (He walks out to see what all the comostion is about when he sees one of his best men on the ground pind by a young women.) **Whats going on here.

**Luna****: **Sorry, but your men wont let us in**(she walks up and lifts the back of her shirt up showing the birth mark she had, it was a picture of the two goddesses and the gods of power and there sacred pets.) **you see we're the chosen ones, and my friend here is the one to get the Flames of the North.

**Capton****: (All the guards bow there heads at the sight of the birth mark) **sorry for my mens' incompitons my lady **( he calls over his sholder) **open the gate **( then looks back at the young women in front of him) **It was an honor to meet you.

**Luna****: **Thank you **(she looks at Mira) **well lets go **(they walked through the gate, and as they do so she notices that people are staring at them.)**

**Mira****: **So much for keeping a low profile **(she smirked as she looked around.)**

**Luna****: **Yeah well can't help it if people are idiots.

**Mira****: **Isn't that the bloody truth. **(laughs)**

**Luna****: (Smiles softly and heads to the center of the town) **the wepon should be in the center of town in a shrine of sorts.

**Mira****: **I really don't think it's going to be that easy **(She sighed looking wearily at the people that stopped at what they were doing to stare at them as they walked pass.) **

**Luna****: **It's not there will be some sort of a test, duh.

**Mira****: **I wander what the test will be **(she asked as she walked up to a building it was gold and red the colors of the region, it also had decorations on the outside. It was just one story unlike other shrines were they had at least five, there were also monks outside waiting for the two.)**

**Luna****: **Hello we're here for the Flames of the North.

**Monk****: **We know word travels fast, but only the one destined for the weapon is allowed in so they can face the task at hand alone.

**Luna****: (She nods at Mira letting her know it was ok to go.)**

**Mira****: (She nods back , and then sighed) **all righty then let's get this done and over with. **(She walks up to the doors. The doors open, and she walkes in then the doors close behind her locking her in. The inside of the shrin was filled with golden pillers and red draps, and in the middle was a huge statue of Yuuki along with two statues of her pet Riyuu. As she got closer to the Statue of Yuuki she saw a ball of light appered out of no were, and formed into a young women draped in red and gold robes.)**

**Yuuki****: **Hello Mira you have come a long way to get the Flames of the North, but there is a test you must go through first **(Yuuki grabes Mira's wrists) **in order to receive this weapon you must go through a test. The test is that you will have to face what you fear the most. **(as she was talking she grabed Mira's wrists, and then the golden dragons that where raped around her wrists came to life and crawled onto Mira's, and started to corul around them. Then there was a blinding light and she was gone. Then Mira looked down at her wrists were two golden armlets in the shape of dragons looked like they were climbing up her arms.)**

**Mira****: **Ok that was weid. What do I fear the most well I don't know what that would be I guess a giant spider.

**Sen****: **Well you always were scard of spiders, but I don't think those exiset.

**Mira****: (She turns to her supries right behind her was her mother.) **Mother**(runs to her mother to hug her, but as she got closer her mother became paler her throat began to bleed, her flesh was ripped to shreds. seeing this she stoped in her tracks.) **what, what's going on here.

**Sen****: **Mira why, why did you kill me? Why didn't you just go with him like I told you told you. Why did you run to me. **( as she talked she began to walk over to Mira.) **look what you did. You killed your only family.

**Mira****: **No I was scared. I was only five I didn't know what was going to happen, I paniced. **( Mira started to walk back when the dragons on her wrists started to burn her)**

**Sen****: **No if you had gone with him then I would have lived why did you have to kill me Mira why you ungrateful little bitch. If you would have just gone with him.

**Mira****: (Hearing this Mira realized that it wasn't her mother) **you're not my mother. **( the draongs stopped burning)**

**Sen****: **What are you talking about of cores I'm your mother.

**Mira****: **No my mother was a loving person not to mention that she was the one that told me to run and never look back, so who the hell are you.

**(The next thing she knew it was gone, but she still had a bad feeling. Then someone grabed her from behind, and she was in gulfed in shadows.)**

**Demon Lord****: **Do you really think you and your little friend can kill me. You can't, you don't even belong with them you belong with me as my little princess. I mean look you hidding your real form.

**Mira****: (Next thing she know she felt a surge of power running throw her body making her transform. Her hair grow and became snowy white, her nials became more claw-like, and her eyes became more demon like.) **Stop it **(she screamed) **this isn't me. **(the shadow let her go and as it did so, she changed back.) **

**Demon Lord: **You're wrong that is the real you that you seacretly hid from your so called friend. I bet that they've never seen the full extent to the power that you have. You don't belong with them, you belong wiht me.**(he whispered in her ear) **and here's something that will help you remember that.**( he grabed her right arm)**

**Mira****: (She screamed from the unbarabul pain from the touch of the shadow. When it put its hand over her mouth to quite her. The pain started to spred from her arm to the rest of her body. Then it let her go but the pain was so unbarible she couldn't scream any more. Her entire body felt like it was ripping it's self apart. Then it stopped as quickly as it started.)**

**Demon Lord****: **There now you will slowly start to be come what you truly are. My little princess.

**(Just as he was going to take the dragon arm lets a blinding light appered out of no were. Mira looked up just as she thought she was going to faint she felt a burst of energy.)**

**Yuuki****:**Use the wepon.

**Mira****:( As she heard this she looked down at the golden armlets, and as she did so the dragons came to life and crawled down to her hand . As they did this they blow a silver flame that became blaeds and the dragons themselves frormed hilts for the them.) **I'm not your princess not now, not ever so you can just die. **( saying this she swong at the man in the shadows missing him only by a hair's with.)**

**Demon Lord****: (Seeing that he nolong could stay he vanished just as quickly as he appered.) **you'll see me again soon.

**Yuuki****: (She apperes again in frount of Mira looking in the drection were the Demon Lord had just been standing) **I didn't intend for him to get past my sheald, but I guess I underestimated him. **(She lookes at Mira)**are you ok.

**Mira****: (She was holding the spot on her arm were the thing had grabed her) **I'm fine, but my arm still hurts **( she removed her hand and saw that there was a black mark in the shape of black rose were it had touched her arm. It was as if it had its own dark aura about it) **wait him?

**Yuuki****: This isn't good he put a curses on you, here ( she rapes Mira's arm with a bandig) **this should slow it down but I'm afraid that I can't help you, and yes him that thing you just saw was the demon lord or at least his aura. **(she sighs) **I was hoping that he woludn't have found out about you and your friend untill later, oh one more thing I don't have any information for your friend but the remaning goddess and gods may.

**Mira****:** Thank you for your help **(she started to walk tored the doors as they opened she looked behind her and the goddess was gone, noding over her shoulder she walked out of the shrine)**

**Luna****: **Nice you conquered your fear right.** (she looked at Mira's writs) **Good job now let's go find the other people and head to the next town.**( she noticed that Mira's arm was bandaged, but Luna decided that it wasn't something to be worryed about.)**

**Mira****: **Ya, but how and who is going to be the next one.

**Luna****: **Your wepon will help it should do something when you get close to them.

**Mira****: **All right, but do you think we can rest first. **( the bandage did help with the pain but she was still exosted)**

**Monk****: **If you need a place to rest then you should come to the temple.

**Mira**** :(Smiles thankfully at the monk) **we would love to.

**Luna****: (Nods) **alright we can spare tonight, but our supplies...

**Monk****: **Just make a list and we will get them for you.

**Mira****: **Thank you it's going to be nice to have a relaxing night after what just happened. **(She stretches, giving a big yawn to make sure that Luna doesn't worry about her.)**

**Luna****: (Nods and fallows their guide back to the temple. She was not surprised at all with the gold and red decorations, and the Yuuki statues, but she was surprised at the small amount of boys who were studying there.)**

**Mira****: **Oh Luna Yuuki said that she didn't have any info on your past, but she said that the others would. **(She smiled at her dear friend with comfort because she knew how much Luna wanted to find out who she was.)**

**Luna****: **That's alright we're at least a two day journey from the next one, so I'll look forward to it then.

**Mira****: **Okay** (as they reached the temple they walk throw a large door that was just like the one into the city.)**

**(The monk walked them to the enterens to a larg hallway, and told another monk to guied them to the guest rooms. He was much younger then the first monk, about the same age as Mira, he had a light scare going from his cheek to the top of his right eye his eyes were a forest green. Then as they turned a corner Luna noticed he had a demon aura about him, but she didn't know what kind of demon, so she decided to keep it safe and ask him when they were alone. She also noticed that Mira's bracelets would hum when she was near the man, so she fallowed the man to two really big rooms that were identical in size and furniture, but not in color one was red and one was gold.)**

**Luna****: **I'll take the gold if that is ok.

**Mira****: **Fine by me, I'll go ahead, and get the list of supplest ready **(she sighed more than a little worry in her voice. She could tell the young man that had led them to the rooms was a demon, she could even tell just form the scent that he was a nekomata, but every time she got close her bracelets would make a humming noise. They needed to get him alone to see who the hell he was, and what he was doing here.)**

**Luna****: (She watched as the boy started to walk away, and before he could get any further she grabbed him by his collar and drug him into Mira's room.)**

**Mira****:(She walks in her room after Luna draged the demon in, and quitly closed the door.)**

**Luna****:(She tossed the demon onto the couch) **now explain how a demon got to be a monk.

**Demon****: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Mira****: **Bull shit I can tell you're a nekomata just by your scent.

**Luna****: **What's your name kitty?

**Demon****: **Don't call me kitty damn it.

**Luna****: **Then give me a name, and an explanation right now.

**Demon****: **My name is Hakku, and yes I'm a nekomata. The reason I'm here is because my family was killed, and before you ask I'm the price the East I was adopted by the head monk when he found me on the side of the road at the age of five.

**Luna****: (She goes over to Hakku and told him to stand then she moved his robe out of the way to view his back seeing the same birth mark that her and Mira. Seeing that the monks had not told them enraged her.) **Mira grab him and fallow me, knock him out if you need to.

**Mira****: **My pleasure come on Mr. kitty **(she grabs him by the wrist.)**

**Hakku****: **Don't call me that **(he fallows her a little suprised with how she acted all the women that he knew were more delicet and not as rough. He found him self liking it)**

**Luna****: (Walks through the temple to were the elders were, and then grabs Hakku from Mira and pushed him into the room, she then looked up at the elders her eyes a dangerous shade of blue. All six of the old men gulped and looked at her.) **what is the meaning of this, why didn't you inform us about this boy.

**Monk elder****: **What do you mean chosen one.

**Luna****: **Don't act dumb the mark on this boys back he's a chosen one to, and you all know it, so why keep him from us huh **(she looks at Hakku's shocked expression and smirks.) **and from the look of it we're not the only ones you didn't tell.

**Hakku****: (Looks at the elders angered by the fact that they didn't tell him what that mark had ment even thoue he had asked multipul times.) **is this true, why did you keep this from me?

**Elders****: **Yuuki told us to, she said you would be told at the right time and now must be that time.

**Luna****: **Bull crap you guys didn't wanna tell him because he is one of only two demons ever adopted into a holy place Mira here is the other one. Now prepare princess here to leave because he's coming with** (she could tell the monks were up to something with the way they moved in their seats.)**

**Elders****: **He can't leave tell after the festival tomorrow.

**Luna****: **Fine but no later, so kid pack your bags we leave right after tomorrow **(she stomps out of the chamber right after that leaving a bunch of shocked people staring after her.)**

**Mira****: **And that's only when she's irritated **(she laughs) **come on kitty we got to get you packed. Oh and here's the list of things we need. **(She drops the list to the ground and drags Hakku out with her.)**

**Hakku****: **Don't call oh forget it, but you're a demon to.**( he looked at her with a supried look, he couldn't even tell. She hid it so well she didn't even smell like one.)**

**Mira****: **Yep, I'm a kitsune, but also I'm not a normal one.

**Hakku****: **So you're a human and demon mix breed is that what you mean**( maybe that would be why he couldn't tell)**

**Mira****: **Nope what I mean is that I'm a white kitsune **(she looked back at the young man that she was draging with her)**

**Hakku****: **Oh but...

**Mira****: **But I don't smell or look like one, ya I've larned to hide it pritty well I guess.

**Luna****: (Walks with Mira and Hakku lost in thought she then turns to them as they reach Hakku's room.) **those elders are up to no good I can feel it they're tainted it's very strange.

**Mira****: **I'm with you on that you could tell with the way they talked and moved. I think we should tired carefully from here on out.

**Luna****: (She nods and looks at Hakku) **we have to keep him in our sight at all times, stealth like alright as long as they think we are not near him they will be somewhat normal to their plans.

**Mira****: **Hey I'm going to the bar in town to see if there's any wanted posters. **(Mira leaves for town, and when she gets to the bar she sees a wanted poster. The picture was of a man with silver eyes, his featchers where young looking except his hair which was a silver blond. He had a little scuff but other than that he looked to be only twenty four. She grabbed it and headed back to the temple, and her room to rest.) **

**Luna****: (She leaves Hakku's room and goes to her own lays on the bed and falls asleep.)**

**(Next day)**

**Mira****: **Wow I haven't slepped like that for ages. **(she stretches and gets out of the enormous bed)** looks like the monks cleaned my clothes for me **( she slips out of the night gown that she bout in the town they had stoped in before coming to Yuu, and puts on her red tank top and her jeans. Then she bushes her hair and ties it into the stump of a ponytail its was normaly in. As she walked out the door she grabs her cloke.)**

**Luna****:(She meets Mira outside her room and watches the monks just at the end of the hall way.) **I really don't like these monks they are planning something.

**Mira****: **Ya I get the feeling that they're planing something big for the festiful this evening.**(she starts to head towed Hakku's room)**

**Luna****: (fallows her to his room and just barges in with out knocking)**hey princess you here.

**Mira****:(she walks in after Luna, and looks around) **It looks like he isn't here, but holy crap he has a small room.

**Luna****: (goes to the wall on the farside and points to it) **this is a fake

**Mira****:( she walks up to the wall and touches it and it opens) **ok so you're right. **(she walks into the hidden room) **Hello.

**Luna****: (walks in and looks around)** princess were are you

**Mira****: **ok this is weid were the hell is he **(she walks out of the hidden room and back into the hall)**

**Luna****: (fallows her) **were is every one I don't see any one**(listens carefully and heres the bells rining) **Oh dear god they started the festival and I have a very bad feeling they have a visitor.

**Mira****:**Shit **(she starts runing tword were the bell sounds where coming from, when she got there she was out side. As she looked around she saw the monks, but she didn't see Hakku) **Crap were is he.

**Luna****: (looks around calmly and sees the monks leading him up to the center of a stage looking thing) **there, why is he tied up.

**Mira****:**What **(she sees the monks that were leading him to the stage thing. He was gaged, his hands were tied behind his back , and they had a rope around his neck leading him to the center. Seeing this she started to run twords him)**

**Luna****:(Grabs her arm, and stops her) **wait something is not right

**Mira****: **I don't care we have to go save him.**(Just as she said that her arm started to burn)  
><strong>**Luna****:(points to the shadow that was appering on the stage) **look its the demon lord.

**Mira****: **Ya I know **(she fell to her knees grabing her arm, the pain was starting to get unbaribul, and she could feel that she was losing controle. She was starting to change. ) **god damn it, why does he have to be here.

**Luna****: (looks at her freind worried)** stay here I'll take care of this don't let him see you **(she gets up and makes her way twordes the front of the crowd.)**

**Mira****: **Crap Luna wait gah **(the pain was starting to spred from her arm to her shoulder. She looked at the bandage and noticed that it no longer covered the spreding mark.)**

**Luna****:(Walks stright up to the stage, jumping up on to it and walking straight to the demon lords) **what the hell are you doing here you murderer, you shouldn't be alowed to come near this temple.

**Demon Lord****:(a shocked look flashes in his featers at the behavore of the young girl in frount of him, but as quickly as it appered it left leaving his face culm as ever.) **

**Luna****:** Yeah I know who you are I know what you are, and it shocks you that I, a girl would be the first to stand up to you** (as her temper satarts flairing the wind starts to pick up more. She dosen't noticed, but its noticed by others) **and I'm not just saying this, you stay away from me and my freinds until it is our final battle that way I wont have to kill you prematurly.

**Demon Lord****:(hearing this from a girl that compared to him was only a young child made him laugh.) **You really think that you can kill me in the state you're in not to metchen your so called friends.

**Luna****: (she glares at him her eyes darkaning. The wind picking up even more now and rocks start floating firther off the ground as she glared) **you aren't aloud to talk about my freinds in any way, shape or form, even mister kitty here. Oh and what do you mean what state I'm in you're the coward who kills peoples family, and loved ones. You're in no state to be alive, but I can fix that for you if you want.

**Mira****:(screams so loud that luna can hear her, she was fully transformed into her normal state she couldn't hid it anylong, but even in this form the pain was only somewhat bearabul. She was starting to loss conchesness she was scared that she would loss herself in all the power.)**

**Hakku****:(looks around confused at the surge of power from Luna and the strange demonic aura coming from Mira)**

**Demon Lord****:(Grins ever so slitely) **that's what I mean

**Luna****: (turns her back on the demon lord and looks twords Mira)Mira are you ok what is going on**

**Mira****:(She couldn't hold on anylong,so she fainted falling to the hard rock, but just before she hit the ground she cout herself. She gets up, but then vanishes)**

**Luna****: (looks around then faces the demon lord)**what did you do to her.

**Demon Lord****:(stands there smiling slitely then looks at her) **I don't know what you mean. She is a demon and I am the demon lord.

**Luna****: (she gets in his face and the feeling of her power continues to skyrocket) **thats a lie you did something its that strange mark on her arm isn't it

**Demon Lord****:**I have no idea what you're talking about I think it's because of the fact that I'm her father.

**Luna****:(goes to punch him not noticing her hand glowing a purple color) **stop lying

**Mira****:(stops her by grabing her wrist, the mark wich looked like thorny vines had spred over the entire right half of her fully transformed body)**

**Demon Lord****: **I'm not lying it's the truth I'm Kain Raenf Silverfang.

**Luna****: (glares at him and yanks her wrist from Mira's grip) **what did you do to Mira you bastered

**Kain****: **I'm only remiding her of what she really is young chosen one. **(he lookes at Mira's hand that was burned by Luna's power) **You have alot of power **(he looks back at Luna) **I like that in a women.

**Luna****: (gags)**eww your a gross old man i bet your wrinkly and just dont want any one to know

**Kain****: (laugh at this) **and full of spunk. **(he grabs mira on the shoulder then starts to disaper) **You have more power then you think.

**Luna****: (runs foreword when she notices them disapearing) **Mira**(she turns to the monks) **were did they go **(she asked her voice full of menice)**

**Monk****: **I-I don't know **(the one closes to her mumbuls fritend of what might happen)**

**Luna****: (looks at Hakku and takes off the gag.) **get your crap kitty we are going to go get your weapon and get my friend and finishing this waist of time **(she looks at him her eyes almost black)**

**Hakku****:(he looks up at her) **I would and all but as you can see I'M KINDA TIED UP!

**Luna****: **Oh my geez your a kitty shouldnt you be able to do crap **(she grumbled as she stomped over to untie him)**

**Hakku****: **I can't do anything when the rope is tied around my wrists behind my back.

**Luna****: **yeah yeah well your untied now so get up**( she moves to the temple)**lets go kitty we dont want to get old before you start moving

**Hakku****: **All right, all right.

**(Luna and Hakku both go to there rooms and pack when they're done they walk out and a monk is there with a big bag full of money and food)**

**Monk****: **we're all sorry for your freind so we threw together some supplies along with your original ones

**Hakku****: **Wow thats a lot of stuff thank you **(hakku bowed trying not to remember what they had done to him. he took the bag then him and luna started for the door, he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to find Mira and fast.)**

**Luna****: **I think they know that what they did was wrong but we still have to move on so we can find the fourth person and second weapon plus Mira needs to be here cuz I'm going to go beserk again!

**Hakku****: (trying to be reashering) **we're going to find her don't worry. **(they walk out the door) **so were to now?

**Luna****: (pulls out the map she had gotten in the begining of the quest) **to the city of Chi were you will get your wepon and we will get the last person in our little group **(she goes silent thinking about what Mira had said about how the other gods and goddeses can help her figure out who she really is)**


End file.
